This invention relates to apparatus for stripping insulated wire, and, more particularly it relates to an arrangement for stripping thermoplastic, insulated wire wherein the conductor is solid or stranded wires. The stripping may occur in middle portions of the wire as well as at the ends.
In the thermal stripping of wires, some form of heat is used such as electrical heat or a flame are, for example, employed. These conventional stripping methods have the disadvantage that the length being stripped cannot be accurately controlled so that exceeding the removal of a specific insulation length may result in electrical contact with other parts.
In German patent document No. DE-OS 31 32 965, a method is disclosed for stripping wires, particularly lacquer insulated wires. In this method, the wire to be stripped is passed between two contact strips arranged at right angles to the wire at the location to be stripped and clamped by these with the help of electrodes. The strips are heated by the passage of a current pulse to the extent that the lacquer insulation on the wire is melted and/or vaporized for the width of the contact strips.
Other typical conventional stripping systems are in general useful only for processing the ends of the wire and based on their being combined with additional precisely controlled cutting and stripping blades. In general, and particularly when applied in automated production processes, this results in a number of disadvantages. Such disadvantages includes expensive mechanical apparatus for operating the cutting blades. This mechanical apparatus requires expenditures for maintenance. The mechanical apparatus of these conventional stripping systems also has relatively high weight and large dimensions. Such systems further occasion additional cost and possible interruptions during removal of the insulation scrap.
In the automated placement of circuit wiring, it is often desirable to connect a number of soldering points with a single wire. There is thus a need for the partial stripping or stripping of sectional portions of continuous wires.
An object of the invention is to provide an arrangement and apparatus for stripping thermoplastic insulated wire in solid or stranded conductor form at sectional portions of continuous wire as well as at the ends. This arrangement should be very small and light in order to hold to the minimum the weight of the gripping arm when applied to industrial robots.